After Ten Years
by drueydue12
Summary: A romance fic that takes place post-Hogwarts. A draco and hermione fic that will focus on how they came to be a couple after the war.
1. After the War

War had come to Hogwarts.

As he sat there, with his mother constantly smoothing back his hair, and his father constantly looking around with eyes wide open, he wondered if all this was his fault.

Draco Malfoy didn't cry. He stopped that when he was ten. Right before he came to Hogwarts and he realized he wasn't going to see his mother for a while. He cried for a bit and his father, very sternly, told him to stop. So he did.

"Excuse me," a medi-witch said to his mother. "Does he or any of you require medical attention?" Draco quickly looked around. They were sitting outside of Hogwarts. The terrain had been blown to pieces. There were people everywhere. Crying, bleeding, disfigured, dead. Was this his fault?

He shook his head no.

"Well," his mother started, gently stroking a cut over his brow.

"No," he said quietly. He knew what she was going to say. Could she just look him over to make sure? But there was no need. He was fine. There were others. Crying, bleeding, disfigured, dead.

"If you change your mind, call," the medi-witch explained before hurrying off to another group.

"I wish they would let us bloody leave." His father gritted between his teeth. The Ministry was there and they were had a tight lock on the school grounds. No one was to leave. It was annoying and terrifying. Would they let his family go? Would they make an arrest so soon? What would be the charges? Were there charges? What was to become of the Malfoys?

"Draco, sweetie? Are you feeling alright? I can call the witch back. She said she would come back. You look so pale."

"I'm always this pale mother. No. I don't need attention."

That's when he saw her. Granger. Hermione.

She had a medi-bag slung over her shoulders. She was helping the medi-witches. He couldn't believe it. She had a bandage over her head, ripped pants, and eyes that had obviously been crying. Yet there she was, using her wand to seal up what looked like a third year's hand.

"Oh great," Lucius breathed. "Here they come."

Draco looked to see a group of Aurors coming through. They dispersed themselves through the crowd. One made a beeline towards his father. He couldn't hear what they were saying and honestly he didn't care. He knew they would get what was coming to them.

He felt sick. He hoped that they would at least spare his mother. Who could fault a woman for wanting to protect her son? To follow her husband? No one. Wizarding laws were old and in that moment he was thankful. His mother would at least be safe.

"Narcissa," Lucius called. "Come, gather Draco. We can leave. Hurry."

Draco stood and brushed the debris from his cloak. They could leave? But to where?

He really didn't want to go back to the Manor. It had been his home since he was a baby but it was tainted. He hated it. He never wanted to see it again. Thankfully, his mother didn't either.

"I don't want to go to the Manor Lucius." Narcissa gripped her son's arm firmly.

"Ok, we'll go to an Inn. Then we'll,"

"Ever again." She finished. "I hate that house. I hate England. After the Ministry gets through with whatever they want from us," she sighed. "And we can leave. Then we leave. I don't want to see England again. "Or at least for a very long time."

He could tell his father wanted to say something, to refute his mother. But he could also see that his father somewhat felt the same way. He was tired too. He just wanted his family safe.

Narcissa gauged her husband's tired eyes and smiled sadly. He smiled too.

"Alright then. Let's go."

Draco watched as his mother accepted his father's arm. He walked slowly behind them. They were making their way towards the gate when something made him turn.

He looked across the courtyard and spotted her. She was stooped over what looked like a dead body. A young girl. She wasn't crying but he could tell she wanted to. Her eyes looked up and caught his. For a second there was nothing in them. No light, no warmth, no acknowledgement.

But then they changed. He saw all that was missing, and more. She nodded and waved goodbye before turning on her feet and going to another person in need. Her wild hair blowing in the wind.

He watched her for as long as he could. Because after that day, he wouldn't see Hermione again for ten years.

0o0

"Ten years? You went ten years without seeing mother?"

"Yes Abe, I didn't see your mother for ten years after we left Hogwarts after the war." Draco smirked at his blond headed son from behind his desk. Abe was the eldest. Twenty four years old and soon to be married.

He was a remarkable young man. Graduated top of his class. Strong build. Impressive manners. Everyone delighted in the company of the well-bred Abe Malfoy.

"How can you go ten years without seeing the woman you love? I can't imagine not seeing Melanie for longer than a weekend."

"Don't be dramatic son. You can and should go for longer than a weekend without seeing your fiancé. But I understand what you mean." He remembered those ten years without Hermione. Not one day went by that he didn't think of her in one fashion or another. All that thinking of her built up. Turned him into a madman. Made him run to her.

"So you left with grandmother and grandfather for Italy for ten years?"

"Ten years?" Asked another blond headed boy sauntering into Draco's office. Draco had repeatedly asked the boy to not eat in his office as there was an assortment of stains all over the carpet that couldn't even be removed with a wand. All due to this one ill-mannered son.

And yet there was said son with a chili dog in his mouth. "en, ars, ally?"

"Falcon," Draco scolded. "How many times?" He sighed. He could already see chili stains forming on his Italian rug.

"most, une," Falcon muffled. He gulped obnoxiously and patted his taught stomach. "All done, pops. No accidents. Relax."

Falcon Malfoy. The second eldest and complete opposite from his brother. In terms of personality. In looks the two were quite similar.

"Eh, so, ten years in Italy with the grandparents eh? Sounds miserable. Those two are so old." Abe smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"Idiot. Dad told you not to eat in here!" Abe scolded. He had his wand out and was trying to clean the carpet. The two started bickering back and forth which took Draco back a few years to when they were kids and playing/fighting in his office. Now they were grown. One getting married. The other still figuring out what to do post-Hogwarts. One a Slytherin. The other a Ravenclaw.

They were so similar in looks yet so very different in personalities. Neither one was like him when he was there age. How can two very different beings come from his making? He often pondered that thought when he strolled through the gardens.

Hermione always insisted though that each son was like their father.

"Dad!" Falcon balked. "Tell Abe he's a tight ass and Melanie's going to leave him cause he's uptight and boorish and,"

"Father!" Abe cut in. "Tell Falc that he's a moron, slob, who will forever be alone cause he's a dirt bag Slytherin."

"Boys!" Draco shouted, getting them to stop. "First of all, Abe, Slytherin is not an insult. Your father was, is a Slytherin and one of your sisters is too. Secondly, you two are a little too old to be fighting," he scoffed. "In your father's office no less."

The two young men stared at one another for a second before relaxing, but not before Abe got one more smack in to the back of his brother's head. The fiancé leaving him comment was a bit too much.

"Right, so back to the story father," Abe urged.

"Story?" Draco quipped. "I thought you just wanted to know what happened after the war."

"Well yeah but I also asked how you and mother got together. Uncle Harry said it was a little after the war."

Draco scoffed. "Your uncle is bad with math. Ten years is not a little after the war. Also he's not your uncle."

"Mom said he was," commented Falcon, always the one to right his father when he was wrong. "Can't argue with her."

No. He was quite right about that. Draco shrugged. Never in his wildest dreams/nightmares did he imagine anything of his flesh and blood would refer to the boy who wouldn't die, as their uncle. But, there were worse things in life he supposed. Yes, much worse.

"So, how'd ya meet mum after the war dad," Falcon belched. Draco frowned. How on earth did this thing come from him again? He was very clearly his own person. He was Hermione's apple though. She loved how free spirited and unrefined Falcon was. He was so sure of himself and comfortable in social situations. The complete opposite of her at that age.

"Don't you two have other things to do other than to listen to an old man rattle on about the old days with their mother?"

"Nope," said Falcon. "Not busy at all. I'm in for a nice lazy summer so bore me old man."

"I'm," Abe began then stopped. Draco heard the worry in his tone. It was the same as his mother's. Something was troubling him. Something significant.

"Go on, Abe. Falcon, if you feel the need to be an ass, daddy will curse you." Falcon held his hands up in surrender and for show of obedience.

Abe clasped his hands together. "I'm having second thoughts about the wedding. I don't know if now's the time to marry."

"Don't," Falcon quickly responded. Draco threw a stuffed animal sitting on his desk at his head.

"Abe," Draco sighed. "Sit."

Abe took a seat. "It's just that everything is getting finalized and all the money,"

"Yes," Draco chimed in. "I know about the money."

"And," Abe sighed. "People keep commenting on you and mother."

"They are? What are they saying son?"

"Just, apparently you two are the couple to beat."

"What?"

"Yup," agreed Falcon. "You even beat uncle Harry and aunt Ginny. And uh, that one old couple that I don't care to remember. Go mum, go da."

"So that's why you're asking about us, son?"

"Yes father. That and," continued Abe. "You and mother never really told us how you two came to be. I've heard rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Bad ones dad," smirked Falcon. "Apparently you weren't as nice in your young days. Meaner than me actually. So you must have been pretty mean."

"You know about my death eater days boys. That's not a secret. I wanted you to be prepared for that."

"Yeah but you didn't tell us you were mean to our mother." said Abe. Draco could hear the defense in his tone. The anger. He had always feared that this might come one day. He just hoped that it wouldn't.

"No. She and I decided that it wasn't something we should tell any of you. And in her own words, she said it was our business anyways."

"Did you call her a mudblood bitch dad," Falcon asked in his usual blunt manner. "Did you try to curse her? Kill her? Did your aunt torture her?"

Draco felt his gut drop. Rumors. Damn the rumors. Especially the ones with a bit of truth in them. Why couldn't they hear the ones that he was an alleged sex god?

"Yes. I did call her that. Yes I did try to curse her. No. I never tried to kill her. And yes, she was tortured by an aunt I don't care to remember and is better not being remembered by my children."

"Why?" asked Abe. "How could you ever do any of that to mother? How could you do any of that to someone you love? How could you call her a mudblood? You love her."

"I do." He said with an air of finality that dared either of them to challenge it. "Those days were difficult son. I'm relieved that neither of you know the ignorance of blood loyalty. That neither of you flinch at the sound of Lord Voldemort's name. Neither of you have seen the Avada Kedavra. Or been hit with the Imperio curse or been tortured by the Crucio. You both live during a time that allows you to be free spirited," he eyed Falcon. "And self righteous without fear of your loved ones being hurt due to your beliefs," he eyed Abe.

"Your mother and I didn't grow up during a peaceful time. We were not friends. And yes, I was quite cruel to her. But your mother is not an idiot. She wouldn't have married a man that was not worthy of her."

That silenced the room. Falcon looked over at Abe who eyed him back. Some sort of nonverbal conversation passed between them. A special communication that Draco had witnessed between them throughout the years.

"So what happened then," asked Abe. "After ten years? You two met again. How did you win mother?"

"How did you win mother?" Falcon mocked. "She's not a prize Abe."

"Oh excuse me, Falcon the feminist. Had no idea you were so sensitive to the woman's plight. You have no romance to you do you?"

"No thank Merlin."

"You're going to end up alone."

"If there's any rightness in the world."

"Ok you two. Enough," Draco intervened. He loved them. Even when they were annoying. They kept things lively. His children were amazing.

"Fine. What happened old man? How'd you trick mum?" Falcon urged.

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Let's see. Ten years in Italy. Emilia-Romagna. Beautiful place."

"Yes we know dad. We go there every summer and stay. We know where you were. Where was mum," urged Falcon.

"Right," Draco chuckled. "I was in Italy. Your mother," Draco sighed and relaxed, going back to the time when he saw Hermione again. All that time of not seeing her but only in his imagination. To finally seeing her beautiful, smiling face again.

"When I saw your mother again, she was dating an American."

0o0

Author's note

I should complete my other fics before starting this one but I couldn't help myself. This was on the brain and I'm sure others can understand the itch to write what's currently on the mind. My goal is to get the other fics done by summer so if you're keeping up with the others then look forward to those getting done. I've missed summer. So happy it's back again.

Anyways, this fic will bounce back and forth between different times, obviously. It will be a Draco/Hermione fic with a whole bunch of drama in between. I'm excited about this fic and actually believe it will get done pretty quickly. So thanks for reading!


	2. Before the Ball

"You're turning twenty eight."

"Yes, I know Gin. Thank you for telling me for the third time." Hermione sneered. "Honestly my birthday is not a big deal. Not at this age."

"It is when you're single. Not married. No children. No prospects. No,"

"Gin. What is this, the eighteenth century? Since when do I need any of those things? If you haven't noticed I just made Director of the Magical Creatures Association. I'm assistant editor of the Ruin's Quarterly. I helped elect Minister Jenkins and am still an active member in his cabinet. And I just got a new refrigerator."

"Oh Hermione."

"Oh Gin," Hermione mocked. "Seriously, I'm not depressed. I'm very satisfied with my life."

"I know you are. I just, I guess I'm just looking for a project I suppose."

"Aren't the kids enough?"

"I've been reading too many romance novels. I just think that you'd be perfect for this guy Harry brings over sometimes."

"How is Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. "I haven't seen him in months it seems."

"Harry's off at work all the time. I barely see him except for dinner and when he's in the mood."

"I bet he's busy. He's completely redone the Auror department. I've heard of those new defense groups he's been training. They're fierce from what I hear."

"Of course. They're young, fit, and completely trained in the art of defense. Harry tells me that the Ministry says this is the toughest they've been in a while."

"Kind of weird to think that we have them during this time. When it's so peaceful."

"Yes but we still have a few of them out there."

"Death eaters. Yeah, they'll always be I suppose but I feel safe. I love that my adoptive nieces and nephews are growing up during this time."

"Me too," Ginny sighed. "It's because of you."

"And you too."

"More coffee?" The waitress asked, stopping by their table. They were sitting outside at their favorite café, Luna's brew. Yes that Luna.

"Thank you," they both said as the waitress filled their cups.

"It's a beautiful Tuesday," said Hermione. "I love this sun. I love May."

"I know you do. So about that guy I mentioned Harry brings over,"

"Gin, I,"

"Hey!" Both of them looked up at the girl shouting across the street. It seemed she wasn't talking to either of them but to a girl seating nearby their table who waved her over.

"Hey Dara. Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I saw this mag in the shop and had to get it."

Hermione couldn't help but glance at the magazine she was holding and grimaced. Rita Skeeter. She quickly returned her attention back to Gin who also was returning her attention back when a name caught both their ears.

"Is that Draco Malfoy?"

They both froze. That was a name they hadn't heard in quite some time. Not since, well, ten years ago when he and his family left for Italy.

"Yeah. I saw this in the shop and had to get it. I'm sorry. That's why I was late. Everyone is talking about it."

Gin's eyes flickered to Hermione's. Both of them understood. Act like they weren't paying attention to the two women at the next table all the while making sure they caught every word. Gin was an expert at this. She very smoothly took a long sip of her coffee.

"He's back in London?"

"Yea and he is looking gorgeous."

"Bet he's married."

"Nope. He was supposed to marry some girl last year I think. Greengrass I think was the name but something happened right before the wedding. Either she left him or he got cold feet. I can't remember but he is back. He is gorgeous and he is single."

"You're kidding. London's most eligible bachelor isn't Luke Harding anymore?"

"Not according to Skeeter."

Hermione grimaced at Gin who smirked. Skeeter occasionally wrote about the war and of course Harry. Ron hardly ever got mentioned and whenever Hermione was mentioned, her hair and her relationships to both of the boys were overly scrutinized. She absolutely loathed that woman.

"He's having a party."

"You're kidding! Where? When? Who's invited?"

"Well I'm afraid you and I probably will not be on the invite list but apparently it's this coming Friday at Blaise Zabani's place."

"Which place. He has several in London alone."

"The Mansion."

"The one in?"

"Kensington."

"Oh that will be beautiful. That place is amazing. I heard Mariah Shelling designed that place."

"She did. It's amazing. Ugh, I'm jealous already."

"Why is he having a party?"

"It's some sort of charity benefit." There was silence and a bit of rustling of paper. Hermione's back was to them but she knew they were looking through the paper for the information.

"He's supporting that new initiative to end dragon captivity."

"We still do that?"

"Parts of America do and some in South Africa. It also says it's for various other causes that stem from the past war. Wow. Handsome. Single. Charitable. Well, he won't be single after Friday. I can guarantee that."

"Plan on leaving Michael?"

"No but I bet you every single witch in London and probably the world will be fighting to get in to that party."

They both laughed. "Oh hey, I know someone at the Ministry. Come on, let's see if we can get ourselves on that list."

The girls took off in a rush leaving Gin and Hermione smiling at each other.

"The prince is giving a ball," chimed Gin.

"So he is."

"Are you going?"

"What? No. He wouldn't invite me."

"You're head of the Creature Association Society."

"Oh yeah. Of course. Everyone in the department will get an invite. Eh, but I don't think I'll go."

"Why the hell not! He won't be the only single bachelor there. This is a perfect excuse to dress yourself up and get photographed. Get out there."

"Those are some of the reasons why I'm not too keen on going actually. Anyways, I have plans Friday,"

"Like finishing an article by Monday."

"How did,"

"Cause it's what's on every Friday night's agenda. Look, I have to get going. The sitter is expecting me." Hermione stood with her as they laid some tip money on the table. "If you need help finding a dress, owl me. I would love helping you finding one at Lavender's. I can't stand that girl but her taste is really on point at times."

"Thanks Gin."

Hermione got home to her flat in central London and immediately kicked off her shoes. Her cat, Ronald greeted her. He was an orange tabby so she thought the name was more than appropriate. The fact that it irritated Ron to no end was just an added bonus.

After Crookshanks died she needed the company. She would never admit it but calling her new cat Ronald gave her a weird comforting feeling.

She found a stack of mail lying on her counter. She grabbed some treats from her pantry to feed the owls hanging around her window. They usually stuck around for her as she splurged and got them the really good kind they seemed to like.

"Let's see what's on the telly shall we Ronald?" She let the background noise distract her a little as she riffled through her mail. Bills, coupons, the usual. She didn't even finish looking through the stack and tossed them on the table and relaxed on her couch, kicking up her feet and inviting Ronald to lie on her stomach.

Her favorite sitcom was coming on when something on the table caught her eye. It was the silver ink that reflected in the light that cause her to look that way.

"Sorry Ron," she murmured as she disturbed his sleeping position to reach for the letter. "What's this?"

It took her a moment to realize what she was holding. The lettering and coloring was so beautiful and delicate that she found herself admiring it as though it was art. Then the words sank in and she felt her heart flip.

In her hands was an invitation to Draco Malfoy's party. Not an invitation addressed to the Creature Association Department, but to her. Her name at the top, written in someone's expert hand. Her own personal invitation.

 _To Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _Where: Zabani's Kensington Manor_

 _When: Friday May 22_

 _Attire: Evening wear_

 _If you are able to make the party on short notice, please chant the spell at the end of the invitation with your wand. I hope to see you there. It's been a long time, Hermione._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

She studied the invitation. Flipped it over, inspected the writing again. Smelled the ink that was definitely fresh. Was it weird that he had left a personal note? Did he do that on all the invites?

She reached for her bag and grabbed her phone.

"Gin?"

"I was just fixing to call you. So did you get one too?"

"You got an invite as well." It couldn't be that weird if Gin and Harry received a personal invite too.

"Yes. Both mine and Harry's names are on it. Guess who else got one. Mum and Dad. Percy, and even Ron."

"Ron!"

"I know. We've been personally invited by Malfoy to attend his party. But I suppose it makes sense."

"It does doesn't it." Did it? Of course it did. It had been ten years. They weren't children anymore. She wasn't sure what kind of man Draco was but he did just donate a bunch of money to help magical creatures and well as various other charities. Surely that was a sign that he was different.

"Yea. I mean if you're throwing a party for attention and a benefit, you kind of want London's most influential there. Can't think of anyone more influential than Harry and Harry is sort of a package deal. He wouldn't think twice of going to a party that none of us were invited to."

"Right," Hermione concluded. That made perfect sense. "He sounds like he really wants to see how we all are doing. Hoping we attend."

"What are you talking about?"

"The invite," Hermione said nervously. "I mean the way it's worded, it just sounds like Malfoy is eager to see how we all are doing."

"I, guess. Doesn't really sound like him though. All it says is, hope you to see you Friday. Oh hey, dress shopping! We need to go!"

 _I hope to see you there. It's been a long time, Hermione._

She reread the line one more time just to be sure. Yes, it was her name. Yes, it did say I hope to see you there.

"Hermione?" Gin questioned.

"What? Oh, no. I'm not going."

"What the hell Hermione!"

"Gin," Hermione heard Molly address in the background.

"Mum, she said she wasn't going to the party."

"What the hell Hermione," Molly shouted in the back."

"Honestly," Gin continued. "Everyone is going. I even consulted Harry briefly before he hurried off the phone. He's going. Ron will probably even go."

"I'm still not going. There's no need."

"There's no need for the Director of the Creatures Association to be at a party in which the host just donated pots of gallons to?"

She had a point. "Believe me, he will get a very nice thank you note and some sort of honorary thing the department will insist on."

"So you're not going dress shopping with me?"

"Yea I'll go but I'm not going."

"Hermione!"

"Gin, I have to go." She quickly hung up the phone. Truthfully she knew it was in poor taste not to attend the party. Had it been any other host than her answer would have been a definite yes. But something felt, weird.

She couldn't explain it but she was anxious. The party made her anxious. Draco Malfoy made her anxious.

…

Before Hermione knew it, it was Friday and it was a strangely quiet morning as she sat outside her favorite café sipping her coffee. Usually it was much busier this time of day but she suspected it was the other half of the alley that all the bustle had gotten to. People doing their last minute shopping before the party that night.

If every morning could be like this than she hoped Malfoy would stay in town and throw a party every night. Hell, she'd even help him.

"You didn't RSVP."

She nearly dropped her coffee cup as she stared up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Are you coming? We didn't receive your spell? Sometimes the invites can malfunction." He took a seat across from her, waiting patiently for a response.

Her cup wobbled as she shakily laid it down on the table. She was trying her best to calm her nerves which were going haywire at the moment.

He had a relaxed expression on her face that made her relax a bit. "I, I did receive the invite but I am unfortunately not able to make it tonight. I am so sorry. Thank you."

The waitress appeared at their table with a smile spread wide across her face. She barely gave Hermione a glance which Hermione completely understood. It was not every day a millionaire sat outside Luna's café. Especially an eligible one.

"Wha, what, can, I get you, sir?"

Hermione felt sorry for the poor girl. Surprisingly, Draco smiled at waitress and gave her his full attention. "Nothing dear thank you. I'm just chatting with a friend." It was something she never expected to feel around Malfoy. Charm.

He was different. His aura felt lighter. Maybe he had changed.

The waitress bowed of all things and stumbled away. Draco turned his attention back to Hermione. The charming smile disappeared and his demeanor darkened. "You're coming tonight."

"Sorry, you must have misheard Mr. Malfoy. I,"

"I didn't mishear anything, Ms. Granger." his tone had a mocking edge to it. "You are the head Director are you not?"

"I am but,"

"I've donated quite a bit of money to your organization. Do you know what it would look like if you didn't arrive?"

"I doubt I would be noticed."

"It would be an affront."

Her chin raised in defiance. Affront was a strong word. She in no way meant any disrespect towards him. She honestly did feel her presence would go unnoticed. With all the glitz and glamour, and Draco himself, no one would miss her.

"Mr. Malfoy my association is just one of many you are donating to and,"

"Money and time went into donating to your association, a personal invite was sent to you and you choose to respond by blowing it off."

"Mr. Malfoy I was not blowing,"

"To do what with your night? What else is important at the moment that you feel the need to not acknowledge a donation? The host of said donation?"

"I did. The association did. I've written you a letter that I plan on officially sending by tomorrow and the department is planning on hanging a plague in your honor."

She could tell he wasn't listening. That he had just dismissed everything she just said. "If you don't come tonight, I don't think it will be a good thing for your association."

"What? Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?" She knew it wasn't a good idea to let her anger take over but she couldn't believe he was threatening her.

Draco couldn't believe how lovely she looked all flustered and angry. He could tell she wanted to reach inside her bag for her wand and curse his ass clear across the alley. He could also tell that she desperately wanted to scream at him as loud as she could. But she didn't. She held herself in check and kept her chin held high. She was a lady and that warmed him in such a way that he wondered how on earth did he spend the last ten years without her. But, at the moment he needed to stay focused. He needed to get her to the party.

"If you don't come you might just see an article written about your association in the paper by a journalist that doesn't seem that fond of you."

She squinted. "You wouldn't."

He smirked. "I would. You know I would."

Of course she knew that he would. Why in the world did she even bother thinking otherwise?

"Fine. Whatever Mr. Malfoy. Consider this my RSVP."

He stood and dug into his coat pocket and handed her a card.

"What's this?"

"It's to find a dress for tonight."

"I don't need help finding a dress, thank you."

"Good luck finding anything off the rack tonight. Every store, seamstress, and dress is booked and bought. I'll see you tonight," he said before walking off with what she thought was an arrogant strut.

She scoffed at the card as she threw it down into her purse. No, she shook her head. Malfoy hadn't changed. What a pity. He really was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

He was right about the dress. There was nothing on the racks. Nothing that suited her anyway and every sales person and seamstress wouldn't bother giving her the time of day.

Reluctantly, she dug through her purse for the blasted card Malfoy gave her earlier. She sighed before holding on tight and chanting the spell written on the bottom of the card.

Instantly she was transported to a shop filled with gowns she knew she could never afford. For a moment she was breathless as she eyed the pieces of fabric as if they were works of art.

"So you're Hermione."

"Oh," Hermione gasped as she turned to meet a pretty blonde witch. "I'm sorry. Yes, I am. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Nice figure. You shouldn't be hard to fit at all. Lovely shoulders," the witch commented as she pulled Hermione's jacket off. She then ran her hands down Hermione's sides which prompted Hermione to step back out of fright.

"Sorry," the witch smiled. "My name is Sabrina. We don't have much time so I'm going to have to get friendly with you fairly quickly. Come, to the dressing room where you'll strip."

"Wha," Hermione gasped as she was quickly whisked away upstairs.

"Um, May I ask where are we?" Hermione wondered aloud as her clothes started coming off one by one.

"Italy of course," the girl responded.

"Oh, of course." Italy. She had always wanted to come here. She wondered if she could possibly pop outside for some sightseeing but Sabrina must have sensed her thoughts because she killed that dream right away.

"We don't have much time. Making a dress is difficult and Draco said he wanted this dress to be the best at the party. That puts a lot of pressure on me. He's my benefactor and if I don't please him then it's to hell with my store."

Hermione heard the fear in the girl's voice and tried to soothe her. "Of course. Sorry for being so last minute. I will do whatever you want. Thank you Sabrina. From what I saw in the store, you're talented and I couldn't be in better hands."

This seemed to brighten the girl. "Of course you are. Right, then first we need to find colors!"

…

Hermione was finally allowed to take a break after what felt like hours of measuring, sizing, and alterations. Sabrina promised they were in the final stages and she would be able to leave twenty minutes before the party started.

Pulling out her cellphone, she dialed Gin.

"Hermione?"

"Hi Gin. Good news. Turns out I'm going to make it to the party after all."

"Seriously? Do you have a dress?"

"Well,"

"It's no big deal. Just wear whatever is in the closet. You'll look great no matter what. Say, do you have a date?"

"Gin you know I don't."

"Don't worry. I'll get you one."

"What? How?"

"I have my ways." Of course she did. Ginny really should have gone into a career as a match maker. She would have clients lined out the door.

"I don't really need a date, Gin."

"Nonsense. I'm getting off here now so I can contact him. See you in a few."

"Bye," Hermione said but was met with the dial tone. When Gin gets moving, she moves quick.

"Hermione," Sabrina called. "It's ready. Just one final fitting to make sure everything is perfect."

Hermione stood for the final fitting. The colors were light gold, blue, and soft yellow. At least that's what Sabrina explained to her.

It was a halter style dress that fitted her figure and billowed out towards the end. She had sleeves that started at the mid-length of her arm that billowed out and made her feel like a princess. Her shoulders were bare, as was her back but she felt elegant and when she took a look at herself in the full length mirror, she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my," Hermione breathed. "Sabrina, this is the best dress I have ever worn. I will probably never wear a dress this amazing ever again."

She could tell from the smile on Sabrina's face that the dress designer was more proud that Hermione liked the dress than actually having created the design.

"Sabrina, I will definitely make sure Mr. Malfoy knows how much I am in love with this gown. He truly has an eye for talent if he sponsors your creations."

If possible, Sabrina brightened even more. "Thank you Hermione. I am so happy you love the gown. I love the look in a client's eyes when they feel connected to the garment," she beamed. "Now, onto hair and makeup."

"What," Hermione asked as she was quickly steered into a chair. "You do hair and makeup as well?"

"It's what I did before gown making became my job. Mr. Malfoy's money helped with that."

"Sabrina," Hermione said quietly. "Thank you. I didn't think arriving in a gown was so important but thanks to you, I feel a bit of confidence that I know I'll need for the night."

"You're more than welcome."

Hermione left Sabrina's running thirty minutes behind. Sabrina wouldn't let her leave without looking absolutely perfect which apparently meant straightening her hair, then curling it, then throwing it all up atop her head with a few strands framing her face.

Honestly, Hermione thought she could have done that in the very beginning but she knew Sabrina took her skills very seriously and she knew she couldn't have done a better job.

She arrived just outside of Blaise's Manor's gates where a crowd of people took blocked her entrance. They apparently weren't on the list but seemed to have no problem being all dressed up and looking at whoever arrived.

Hermione took out her cell and dialed Gin.

"Where are you?" Gin asked. "Talk about being fashionably late."

"Sorry. Where can I meet you?"

"Are you at the gate?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in a sec."

Hermione tried her best to maneuver her way subtly to the gate without attracting too much attention but the dress was too much to ignore.

She was instantly met with a barrage of photographers who asked her to stop and pose. Panic set in and once she saw Gin she raced to her friend's side.

"Bout time," Gin breathed then took her friend's gown in. "Wow. Hermione, you look brilliant."

"Brilliant?"

"Just wow," Gin answered. "Where on earth did you find that dress? It fits you perfectly. There's no way, I mean where?"

"Sabrina Wrightly made it."

"Say what?"

"Sabrin,"

"I know who she is Hermione. Wow. Yeah I can tell now that this is something of her creation. Hermione, she is the emerging gown maker currently in fashion. Everyone is talking about her. But I could have sworn that she stated she wouldn't be making anything new for the summer. Said she was going on hiatus to dedicate all her creative energy for the fall and winter."

Hermione shrugged. "You know artists. When they have a vision they go for it." She hoped that Gin wouldn't ask any more questions although how could she not. Thankfully a distraction emerged in the form of Harry Potter.

"Hermione," he greeted. "Wow, you look great." He gave her a hug.

"Harry it's been too long. You're looking old by the way."

"Thanks," he scoffed. "Making sure we have Aurors fit to protect the public is an easy job as you can tell."

"Harry, where's Rick?"

"Oh right, I left him with the others. I'll get him and let him know his date has finally arrived."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Your date," Gin smirked. "Rick Saran."

Oh right. She had forgotten Gin had set her up. "Gin, why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh Hermione," she chimed. "You are going to be thanking me for quite some time."

"Why is that?"

"Heh, you'll see in just a minute."


	3. American Auror

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just playing around with her fictional fantastic characters.**

"You said he was American," Hermione asked.

"That's right," Gin confirmed. "Don't like Americans?"

"Of course I do. I just don't see what you're making such a fuss about."

She saw a smile spread across Gin's face that could only be described as cunning. "Ok, follow my eyes Hermione. See Harry standing across the room at that water fountain of a snake?"

Subtle Blaise, Hermione thought. She followed the direction of Gin's gaze.

"Good, now look at the man Harry is talking to."

Hermione again did as she was told and was instantly stunned. He was taller than Harry and a few others standing nearby. He wore a tux which suited his frame perfectly. She could see how psychically attractive he was from his muscular lithe build to his chiseled jawline. The dark hair, the dark eyes. Honestly, it was the classic male lead in every muggle sitcom standing across the room.

He must have sensed her staring at him because his eyes locked on hers and held her there for a moment till she fought to look away.

"Gin," she breathed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about? He's perfect Hermione."

"Exactly. He is far too good looking and built. Someone like that is better off paired with one of the vela looking girls over there."

"Oh please Hermione you're a knock out in that dress and you're accomplished. He's a Class S Auror. Besides, he's practically turned down every girl Harry and I have tried to set him up with. Well, girls I've tried to set him up with. Merlin knows Harry's as useful as snail when it comes to romance."

Hermione shook her heard. Her heart had never beat so quickly and out of control. How on earth was she going to get along with a man who made her this nervous just by being across the room?

"Calm down Hermione," Gin soothed seeing how distressed she was getting. "I assure you that he's perfectly nice. He's been over to the house a bunch of times. Great with the kids. He's Harry's favorite."

"I'm sure," Hermione said quietly as she watched the two men make their way towards them. More than a few pairs of eyes followed the two and she was betting the majority of the eyes were gazing at the tall American. "I'm sure."

"Harry," Gin greeted. "Hermione's arrived. Look at her dress."

"I know. That's how I spotted the two of you. Hermione's glittering under the moonlight. You look lovely old girl."

Hermione's cheeks warmed as she smiled at Harry, afraid to look at his friend. "Thank you Harry."

Gin then cleared her throat and gave her husband a meaningful look.

"Oh, Hermione, this is Rick Saran. Rick, this is Hermione Granger. My best friend and Ron's. She's godmother to my children and,"

"Ok, Harry," Ginny saved Hermione from further embarrassment. "He knows who she is. All your Aurors know everything about everybody."

"It's nice to meet you," Rick said rather formally and met Hermione's eyes only briefly before turning to Gin and offering her a warm smile. "Ginny, how are the kids?"

"Oh I don't want to talk about the children."

"Gin," Harry scoffed.

"Well I don't. This is my first night away from them in how long? Oh! Harry they're serving my favorite ale. Let's get some shall we. See you two later," she waved as she steered her husband through the crowd.

Hermione chanced a glance up at her date only to see that his eyes were busy surveying the room. Sensing that she would have to be the first to start a conversation, she bravely ventured into a topic.

"So I hear you visit Harry and Gin's quite often."

He met her eye and she froze. It wasn't an unkind gaze but it wasn't exactly friendly either. She wondered if he had somehow been pressured into the date which made her suddenly feel very uncomfortable.

"Yes," was all he replied before his eyes began wondering again.

Did he perhaps want to be here with someone else but couldn't refuse a request from his boss's wife? Was that someone else at the party? Hermione's stomach dropped and she desperately wanted to flee.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She looked up and saw genuine concern in his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You look pale and you're a little sweaty. We should sit." He offered her his arm and she felt obligated to take it. Whether he was there out of boss pressure or not, she figured she'd best enjoy her handsome escort while she could. He directed them to an empty table where he helped her sit before going off to fetch her something to drink.

She briefly thought that perhaps she should make a quick exit and explain later that she had gotten ill but before she could even think of moving her feet, Rick was back at her side with a glass of water.

"Sorry it took so long."

She wanted to laugh but restrained herself. It literally felt like he had only been gone a second. "Thank you. I think I was just a little light headed. I feel better but maybe I should sit for a bit."

"Of course." He took the seat next to her. The empty table suddenly started attracting other company.

"You know you don't have to sit with me if you don't want to. I'd understand it if you needed to speak to some friends that are here. I don't want to ruin your time."

"You're not ruining it," he said and she sensed that it was honest. "Besides, Ginny would kill me if I left my date alone."

"Oh, please don't feel obligated."

"Why? Do you not want me for company?"

"It's not that, it's just,"

"Excuse me,"

Both Rick and Hermione stared up at none other than Blaise Zabani, the host of the party.

"Are you Rick Saran?"

Rick immediately stood and shook Blaise's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you. Especially your Quidditch skills. I hear there's a match coming up soon."

Rick smiled and Hermione for the first time noticed how nice it looked on him. "We do. Going to be held at the official stadium from what I understand."

"Damn right it will be. I'm looking forward to it. All we need is a date."

"Oh I'm not sure. I think Harry has to finalize that. Make sure it won't interfere with training."

Blaise scoffed. "Potter. There's a kill joy."

"I second that," Draco suddenly appeared. Hermione could feel several sets of eyes suddenly turning their way, not that she blamed them. Despite herself, she couldn't help agree with the whispers swirling around her. He did look exceptionally handsome in an all-black tux.

Besides, the trio of handsome males all standing together dressed in the best possible threads, must have been quite a treat for the female and male eye.

"Where've you been mate? Some photographer was looking for you. Had to send her off to the gardens. She was getting on my nerves." Blaise emptied his glass and placed it on a tray that floated by.

"I've been dodging them. Why in the hell would you invite them in?"

"Cause, good exposure or something like that. Ah! Draco, have you met Rick Saran?"

"Potter's golden boy?" Draco smiled but Hermione knew he was holding back a sneer. She watched the two exchange a brief and rather tense handshake.

"Right," Blaise commented and met Hermione's eye. He too could sense the sudden tense mood. "So is the party to your liking?"

Hermione noticed the question was directed at her and she blushed with the sudden attention. "Oh it's wonderful. I can't thank you and Mr. Malfoy enough. The Magical Creature Association is getting so much attention thanks to both of you."

"Mr. Malfoy," Blaise laughed. "This the same boy that called you bucky throughout our second year?" Blaise took immense delight in the satirical situation much to Rick's confusion and from what Hermione thought she detected, annoyance.

"I, had slightly bigger teeth when I was younger," Hermione explained, feeling herself growing smaller by the second.

"So, Saran," Draco redirected the conversation. "I hear Potter has made you lead Auror on the newest team he's specializing. What exactly are you specializing in?"

"I'm sorry. Not at liberty to say."

"Of course. He's got you boys sworn to secrecy."

"Think I might have a clue as to what he specializes in," Draco drawled. His grey eyes found Hermione's.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at Hermione. "So how did Granger become your date?"

"I was fortunate enough to meet her through my boss. Her pictures don't do her enough justice. She's easily the most beautiful woman in the room."

Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach. The over the top praise, however, didn't quite feel genuine as she dared a glance up at Rick to find his eyes were locked on Draco.

"Glad to see you were finally able to enter the country?" Rick said through tight lips.

"Ok," Blaise chimed in. "Look, the photographer boys. Great time for a photo op, The host, the director, the benefactor, and of course,"

"Potter's golden boy," Draco finished.

As soon as the photo was snapped, Rick politely excused himself and Hermione was left alone with the Slytherin duo.

She too thought of making an exit but Draco caught her in his sight before she could escape.

"The dress turned out quite nice."

"Yes, thank you. Sabrina is truly talented." She forced a smile. Feigning politeness was getting tougher and tougher. How could she best excuse herself?

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Sabrina is up and coming. You're giving her a lot of exposure tonight, no doubt."

She was happy to hear that, despite it coming from his smug lips. Sabrina seemed like a nice girl and Hermione wanted to help her out as much as she could. Although, if she thought about it, didn't she have all the help she needed by a rich pureblood backer?

"How do you like the American?" Blaise asked, breaking Hermione's contemplation.

"Oh, he's nice. I've only just met him but I can tell why Harry likes him. Seems to be dependable. Takes himself very seriously though."

"You have no idea," Draco drawled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione quipped. "Do the two of you know each other?"

Blaise snorted and ignored a glare from his friend. "You have no idea, Granger."

"Why don't you try explaining a little cause I'm a bit confused."

"Shall I?" Blaise looked at Draco acted as if his flute of champagne was the most interesting thing in the room. "Well, I'm sure you already know our American is an elite Auror for the special Harry Potter Golden boys and girls squad."

"Is that the official name?" Hermione laughed.

"Amongst us Slytherins," Blaise quipped. "Anyways, no one really knows what they do besides the obvious law upkeep. Draco, however, has the misfortune of being investigated by one of those elite Aurors."

Hermione frowned. No doubt Draco deserved such an investigation but her Association just had received a large sum from him. She hoped he wasn't involved in some scandal that would shadow The Creatures Society.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"What did I do? You automatically assume I warranted an investigation from the Ministry itself?" He said calmly.

"Yes," she said simply and looked to Blaise for more detail.

"I didn't," Draco added. "All I wanted to do was return to my native country and thanks to your arrogant date, it took me well over a year just to come back here."

"What? How could he possibly do that?"

"Oh they can do pretty much whatever they wish," Draco informed. "Were you aware of that, Miss. Granger? You have a wizarding law degree do you not? Why you choose to waste it on advocating rights for magical creatures I have no clue but even you would have to know that these new Aurors pretty much can do whatever to whomever."

She studied him for a moment and let his words sink in. Truthfully, she hadn't done much of any research on what all was going on in the Ministry. He was right. She was dedicating much of her time and law skills for magical creatures the past few years so changes within the Ministry regarding the new special forces Harry was building, didn't warrant her attention. Besides, it was Harry. His name supporting it meant it was something for the greater good.

As if reading her thought, Draco sneered. "Well if the golden boy approves, then there's nothing to question. Never mind the face that he can keep certain people from their home just because of his word resembles that of a dictator. That of Lord Vold,"

"Watch your mouth," Hermione breathed. She gripped her wand which was holstered up her sleeve. Draco's eyes catching the subtle movement.

"Everything alright?" Rick had reappeared, holding a drink to hand to Hermione. She released her wand and accepted the flute.

"Everything is fine," Hermione confirmed. "But if you don't mind," she eyed Draco carefully. "I've grown a little tired of present company. Would you mind escorting me around the gardens?" She held out her arm which he immediately took.

Rick cast Draco a quick look which was met with a sneer and a promise that things were far from settled between them.

"Easy," Blaise warned. "Don't want to start another duel. Things almost ended quite deadly the last time."

Draco's mind reflected back to the incident which only fueled his desire to unsheathe his wand.

"Besides," Blaise said rather loudly, starting a few nearby. "You'll ruin my party."

…

"Wait one second old man," said Falcon. "You mean to tell me that you dueled with Rick Saran? Thee Rick Saran?"

Draco nodded. "Twice."

"And you lived to tell the tale?"

"Shut up, Falcon," Abe sighed. "Don't you realize what that means? Our father was involved in something criminal."

"Thanks for your steadfast belief in your father Abe," Draco sighed. "I was in fact, innocent of anything criminal and have been since my days as a teenager. Thank you very much."

"Ok, so why were you dueling with an Auror? Isn't that grounds for automatic sentencing? To Azkaban?"

"Certainly," Draco confirmed. "If I had been guilty of anything." Just thinking about the past incident still boiled Draco's blood. Even Potter had to side with him on those instances.

"I can't believe our dad fought with thee Rick Saran?" Falcon chimed in. "Wait till I tell Tim about this. Thee Rick Saran."

"You know you don't have to put the word Thee, in front of it son. Pretty sure everyone will know whom you are referring to."

"So what happened?" asked Abe.

"Well," Draco contemplated. "I suppose what happened is what's been happening to me since I was child."

"And that is," Falcon encouraged.

"Hermione."

…


	4. That Lil Something

"That was smooth mate. Real, smooth."

"Do shut up Blaise." Draco drained his glass of wine and sneered at the backs of Hermione and her date.

"I'm just saying, is this really the way you're going to go about this?"

Draco headed towards a nearby buffet table and grabbed another glass of wine. Blaise's Italian shoes tapped the floor softly as he followed suit.

"I don't think getting drunk will improve the plan mate."

"Does it honestly look like I have a plan mate?" Drack mocked. "Some wingman you are. You're not helping at all."

"I'm doing the best with what I've been given which is not a lot. You acting like an ass isn't really heling any."

"What do you expect?"

"Well I didn't expect that the girl you proclaimed your love for, declined a profitable marriage for, moved back to England for, would show up to my high profile ball with another man." Blaise smiled despite Draco's obvious pain. "What happened there mate?"

"She wasn't even planning on coming. I had no idea she'd bring a date. All my sources say she's been single for a good five years. Just a few dates here and there."

"Five years? Great Merlin's blue balls. Who stays single for that long? She must be bag boogey crazy. Only crazy women stay single. Hm, crazy good looking women. Hmm, but when you weigh the looks and the crazy, eh,"

"It figures," Draco interrupted. "That Potter would have something to do with it. I swear, anything I do you can damn well bet that Potter will fuck it up for me on way or another."

Blaise snorted. "I don't think Potter intentionally ruined your chances to court Hermione tonight. Although I bet it would tickle him to know that."

Draco drained another glass, grabbed another one, then headed for the double doors leading outside. The very doors that Hermione and Rick disappeared out of moments before. Blaise sighed heavily.

"Not my party," he whined to himself. "Ugh, I put so much work into this."

"Be quiet. You don't know what you're talking about," Draco drawled.

"Oh don't I. You think I want a big blowout duel here at one of my favorite houses. Think I want that kind of exposure. I can see the headlines now. The great Blaise Zabani's grand ball ruined by ex Deatheater and Elite Auror."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Kind of lengthy don't you think?"

"It's a rough draft. Please don't start anything." Blaise pleaded.

"Don't be daft. Like I would do anything like that here."

"I have no idea what you're capable of. To think you'd duel with someone like that in the first place is beyond me."

"Someone like that? Are you kidding me? He's not a god, Blaise."

"No but I've heard of his skill and you've experienced it. I've seen the scar Draco. That thing looks brutal. It must have hurt like hell."

"It did." Draco spotted the couple standing next to an elaborate statue. Hermione was smiling to his dismay and so was the American. One look at the man's eyes and Draco understood the danger at hand. The danger of losing Hermione.

"I still don't quite understand how you're not sitting in Azkaban."

Draco finished another glass. "Money."

(OoO)

She found his eyes in an instant. Instead of giving that blond headed idiot any sort of reaction that signified he had any sort of effect on her, she simply turned up her nose. Her eyes reconnected with Rick's and she gave him the most tempting smile she could muster.

"You're supposed to be this big shot Auror, correct?"

His posture immediately straightened, his body at full attention. "Yes ma'am," he played along.

Hermione grinned as if she a child. "Then get us out of here."

Not wasting a second, Rick held out his hand to her and the instant she touched him, they dissappeared.

Draco's ears turned red. "I thought this place was secure. Not apparating! In or out."

Blaise merely looked on in amusement. "It is. Was. Still, maybe? I don't know Draco. From what I hear, these new elite Aurors are learning things that'll make your head spin."

Draco practically snarled and those who happened to meet his eye backed away in fear as he stalked back inside.

/…A few weeks of dating, a happy Hermione and a dower Draco…/

"I can't believe I'm dating someone like Rick Saran," Hermione said in disbelief.

Ginny sighed. "Well believe it. It's practically all anyone can talk about and it's literally on every mag floating around. You snagged a top bachelor. Congrats."

"Not sure that's something that warrants a congratulations."

"Sure it is," Ginny said simply. "If I were dating a man like Rick I'd expect to be congratulated first thing in the morning and throughout the day."

"Aren't you dating a man like Rick?" Hermione teased. Ginny smirked.

"So what is this? Week number three for you two?"

"Four."

"Uh huh, so uh, you going to spill or are you going to make me ask?"

"Ask what?"

Ginny sighed with a smile. "You're going to make me ask. Fine. I'll be perv. How's the sex?"

Hermione nearly dropped her cup of green tea. "Ginny!" she scolded. "What in the world?"

"Come on. You knew this question was coming. The only reason I haven't asked sooner is because I know you and I know it takes a little time. Four weeks though. That's more than enough."

Hermione buried her face in her cup, avoiding Gin's eyes. Ginny, being the ever perceptive one, immediately guessed why.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You two haven't,"

"Not yet."

"Oh that's alright. Some people are different. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Isn't there? I feel a bit guilty. I can tell he's a bit, uh, restless."

"What matters is if you're ready? You know if he's ready and you're ready."

"What?"

"Well you think he's ready. So he's just waiting on you. So take your time. Although, what exactly are you waiting for? Don't you like him?"

"Yes. I get along great with him. He's charming. Nice. Dependable but,"

"But what?"

"I always wait for the connection."

"Connection?"

"You know, that little spark. I mean, I like him and feel good around him but, it's just,"

"Say no more," Gin sighed. "I know exactly what you're talking about. Everything there but that lil something. You don't know what that something is but you know it should be there."

"You sound like you know exactly what you're talking about."

"I do."

"So, what should I do? How do I get that something?"

"You just have to wait for it," Gin answered.

"Right. Sounds simple enough. It'll happen."

Gin nodded her confirmation. She really didn't know how to tell Hermione the truth. Her truth anyway.

She'd had her share of relationships and she fully understood what Hermione and Rick was missing. That little something wasn't just going to show up. Every time she waited for 'it', it never came.

It either happened right away or not at all. But everyone was different and Hermione and Rick seemed like such a good couple. That little something, would probably show up soon. She hoped.

"So," Hermione began but then stopped when something irritating clipped her ear. "What in the world?" She questioned and turned to a flock of girls nearby who were busy giggling and staring at something around the corner.

"They've been there for a while." Gin commented. "Something handsome this way comes," Gin concluded. "Ah, maybe it's Rick coming to see his girl on her lunch break."

"It can't be," Hermione hypothesized. "He's in Romania at the moment. Unless," she couldn't help but smile. Unless he came back early.

The two strained their eyes watching the corner. As the giggles grew in volume, Gin and Hermione unconsciously held their breath.

"Oh my God," Hermione exclaimed and brusquely turned away, alarming Gin. She had never seen Hermione like this. "I swear."

"What's gotten into you? It's just Draco and Blaise. Sure they have an annoying fan group but they've always had an annoying fan group."

"You have no idea. They've been everywhere lately. Just everywhere I go, there they are."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Quidditch match Rick took me to. Hogsmeade. That new museum in Harshire that features artifacts from the middle ages. Everywhere! I swear, it's like they're following me." Just then the chair at the table next to them moved and Hermione looked up to see Draco sitting down. "What. The. Hell."

Draco eyed her shrewdly. "Your language as of late is revolting." He couldn't help but be reminded of the last time they encountered each other and she called him a rough neck bastard. She even sneered at him and he could have sworn that she gave him the finger.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione practically yelled. "Out of all the empty tables, you sit there," she pointed dramatically, embarrassing Gin a little who lifted her cup of tea a little higher to cover her face.

"You don't own this establishment." Draco answered. "And even if you did, you couldn't tell me where to sit."

Hermione's eyes began to twitch and she was visibly fighting back her words.

"Hermione," Gin tried to reign her in. "Relax."

Just then a waitress appeared at the boy's table and took their order. Two butterbeers. The fan club had creept closer and were loudly chattering at two tables over. Hermione bit her lip.

"So Red, Granger," Blaise began with a cheerful smile on his face. "How are things?"

Hermione made no indication that she had heard him and in fact had turned her face completely away from the two men.

Gin, slightly amused, slightly worried, mimicked Blaise's smile. "We're doing well Blaise. Thank you. How have you two been?"

"I'm great. Fantastic," Blaise smirked. "Say are you single?"

"She's married," Hermione snapped. "To Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah, Pothead."

"Will you shut up!" Hermione yelled but not at Blaise. Instead her demand was aimed at the table of chirping girls that had suddenly grew in number and noise.

"Hermione," Gin said in a soothing tone. "Are you alright?" She had never seen her friend react this way. Something was wrong.

"Oh bloody wizard balls," Hermione snapped and gathered her purse lying on the ground. "Gin I'll see you later." She then turned specifically towards Draco. "I swear Draco Malfoy, if I can't go more than two days without seeing you or your sidekick then I promise you that I will curse you in such a way that it would put a smile on the very likes of Voldemort himself for how evil and cruel I am in my creativity."

No one dared to utter a word until Hermione had completely disappeared down the cobbled street.

Blaise caught Draco's eye and smirked. "I think I just pissed myself."

"Charming," Gin commented.

"Seriously," Draco began, "what's going on with her? She was always a bit haughty but I've never heard her curse so much or use threats. Bloody wizard balls?" He questioned.

"She got that from my brother," Gin informed. "Ron. I don't know what got into her. She's not usually like that at all."

"Maybe she needs a good lay," Blaise suggested to Draco's horror. Gin hid her face before either of them could read that she was thinking along the same lines.

But she knew that the issue went deeper than that. Something was genuinely bothering Hermione to behave in such a way. Yes Draco was an annoying childhood acquaintance and yes his fan girls would drive anyone to spontaneously burst. But Hermione had always been someone in control of herself.

Nothing like Gin herself. When Gin got angry, people left the room. Hell, Harry even left the country once claiming it was work related.

"Let me ask you something Draco," Gin placed her empty tea cup down. "Hermione thinks you've been following her. Is there any truth in that?"

He gauged her eyes carefully and he studied her right back. "Why are you asking?"

"Quite a few places she listed off. You seemed to be at every one of them. Could be mere coincidence. Then again, to be at those places right around the same time, you would have to know she was planning to be there. Hermione's a planner. Just saying that if one wanted to be at those places right about the same time, one could be watching that person or studying their moves."

"Stalking," Blaise guessed. Draco felt like smacking him but kept his eyes on Gin.

"This sounds a bit too closely to the language the Aurors use during interrogation."

"Familiar with that?" Gin asked.

"Am I being interrogated?"

"No." Gin pushed back her chair and made to leave. "But understand this Draco Malfoy, Hermione is mostly all talk when it comes to threats. She'll wait for her opponent to make the first move of aggression before she reacts. I, however, am a cutthroat bitch who will react whenever I sense a threat towards a loved one. Hermione's my family and if you fuck with her, I will have you pushed into the deepest cell in Azkaban that no amount of money you bribe with will get you out."

She smiled sweetly before bidding the two gentlemen a good day.

Draco's heart was hammering in his chest. What exactly had he gotten himself into? Was Hermione really worth all this. He turned to Blaise for some advisement.

"Mate," Blaise whispered. "I think I just shit myself."

…

"Gin?"

"Harry," Gin answered back.

"Out with Hermione?"

"Yup. Kids taking a nap?"

"Yes ma'am. I should have told you that Rick is coming back tomorrow early. You could have given Hermione some good news."

Gin bit at her lip as her husband came into view carrying some water for her.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I've got some news that I think will upset you a little Mr. Potter."

"Oh no," he sighed. "You're pregnant again? Well I'm not upset but I was hoping for another year or two."

"Harry no. Thank Merlin I am not pregnant. It's about Hermione."

"What about Hermione? She alright?"

"Yes. Well you might debate that later but well,"

"What Gin? What's up with Hermione?"

Gin couldn't think of any way to deliver the news softly to him so she just shrugged her shoulders and let it out. "She's going to marry Draco?"

A few seconds of dead silence passed before Harry shook his head.

"Say what?" He said calmly, more than sure he had misheard his wife.

Gin knew it sounded absurd. It sounded crazy when she first voice it aloud to herself as she took some time to think in the park. Something was bothering her about Hermione and as she walked the perimeter of the park, it suddenly came to her.

Once the thought was there, everything fell into to place. She wasn't anxious anymore and in fact knew how to best help her friend.

"She's going to end up with Draco. If I hadn't of seen them today I would never have believed it but those two are going to end up together. It's just a matter of time. And a few curses of course. I wonder who will cast first."

"Gin, have you gone crazy. Have you snapped? She's with Saran."

"I know my love," she smirked at his insinuation of her being crazy. "But not for long. I don't know why but Hermione has no feelings for him."

"What?"

"She's not in love with him Harry. And she never will be. Not like she will, or maybe already is, with Draco."

"I can't comprehend what you're saying. It's crazy. She hates Malfoy."

"Yes I know."

"But you're saying she's in love?"

"Is or will be, yes."

"And she has no feelings for Rick."

"None whatsoever."

"No," Harry shook his head again. "No, you're wrong. There's no way." But he knew his wife. She was rarely if ever wrong. The woman had an eye for prophesizing the future based on observations of people's body language, tone, feelings. Truly she would have made an excellent addition to the Auror team but Gin these days preferred raising her family and writing. Something Harry admired her for.

He gave Gin a defeated look. "I can't believe this."

"I know sweetheart. Looks like you better start getting along with your future blond headed in-law."

"Oh don't say that."

"Ugh, I can't imagine how Ron is going to react. I'm not telling him that's for sure."

"There's nothing to tell yet."

"True."

Harry sighed deeply. "I don't get it. What does Draco have that Rick doesn't."

Gin only had to think for a second before giving him an honest and simple answer. "You know what it is Harry. It's just that lil something."


End file.
